


抖X你（师生）

by loveloki123



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123
Summary: 学生和老教授在一起的甜饼日常~有滴滴⚠（女主大学已成年
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader, 抖x你, 抖森 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	抖X你（师生）

0.  
不知道几点，你突然醒了，慢慢回过神来。你从被子里掏出手来捋了捋身边人蓬乱的卷毛儿，透过一点月光，静静的注视着他沉静的睡脸。手指顺着那人高挺的鼻梁描画着……欣赏他浓密又微翘的睫毛，心里有一番感慨：面对这个人，总会让你涌上来一股奇异的情绪，你对他的感觉……矛盾又纠结，甚至像父母会对孩子产生的那种……慈爱？你很想找到一个确切的词来定义，但那种感情又像漂浮在空中的雾气，聚不起来，也散不掉。  
直到你放弃追寻了，转念突然想起来，今晚熬夜就是为了完成眼前这家伙布置的小论文……你抚摸着他鼻梁的手忍不住多了几分力，使劲刮了一下罪魁祸首的鼻头！汤姆皱紧了眉头，他耸了耸鼻子，哼哼两声。你捂上嘴悄悄的笑，看着他的眉头复又舒展开，脸朝你躺着的方向蹭蹭。  
你依偎着他，手重新伸进被窝里，捞到他那只厚实温暖的手掌，十指紧扣，重新闭上眼睛。  
……  
“起床了……”耳边轻轻的呼唤，还有须后水的清爽味道，你醒了，睁开眼睛，脸上被人糯糯的啄了一口。汤姆一边整理着袖口一边告诉你，“我先去学校了，你别忘了十点的课。”  
你懒得回答，敷衍的应了一声，他接着告诉你：“我上课要点名。”  
“哦……”你依旧提不起精神，但在心里翻了个大大的白眼。  
“好吧，”汤姆看着你的状态，拿起来床头的闹钟，按了几下，放到离床最远的柜子上，说：“我走了，课上见。”  
“等等！”这时，你却突然来了精神，一嗓子把他吼回来。他用手虚掩住门，一双眼睛满怀期待地盯着你，期待着你会跟他说什么。  
然后你的声音又恢复了最初的疲惫，说：“把窗帘给我拉上……”  
汤姆把嘴唇抿起来，快速的走过床头，“哗啦”一声，卧室又陷入一片令人舒适的黑暗。  
你又闭上眼睛。

1.  
一阵风吹过，落叶又哗啦啦掉了一片。脚踩上去，沙沙响，还带着一股自然的清香。  
你和室友正走在回寝室的路上……这时，刚好有一片叶子落在你头上，朋友笑着帮你取下来，你一瞥眼发现他正站在窗前注视着你们。你扯了扯嘴角，忘不了刚才那节课他故意向你提了好几个问题。身后室友们还在聊天，你悄悄举起手机拍了张照片发给他：我发现你了！顺手点开他的个人主页，置顶的消息还是几个月前你用他手机拍的街景。

2.  
今晚本来约了一起在家吃饭，结果他又有事情耽搁了，你就先回了公寓。  
不过……时间也才五点。你掏出电脑来继续做作业，没想到“才思泉涌”，竟让你完成了大半……一直到胃里感到一阵空虚，你才注意到时间，发现四个小时过去了……他竟然还没有回家。正犹豫要不要给他挂个电话，你听见门外有脚步声，接着钥匙哗啦响了一阵。汤姆推门进来了，手里提着几袋东西。  
他把东西放在桌子上，挂好外套，满脸歉意地看你：“吃过东西了吗？”  
“没有。”你嗅了嗅，没有闻到食物的香气，盯着桌上袋子的眼神立马失去了兴趣。  
“吃牛排吗？”汤姆朝你讨好的笑了笑，打开冰箱拿出食材，乖乖的钻进了厨房。  
“呲呲……”煎牛排的声音和香气瓦解了你一大半的情绪，点击保存，合上电脑，你重重的伸了个懒腰。另一边，汤姆已经把晚餐端到了桌上，还倒了一杯红酒一杯果汁。  
你跑过去坐在了放红酒那边，他摆好刀叉，坐在你对面。  
盘子里的牛排已经切好了，你直接叉起来就往嘴里放。汤姆看你的吃相，拿起杯子喝了一口果汁。  
而你嫌红酒喝着不爽，又把他手里杯子抢过去。  
……  
吃饱了，你舒舒服服的窝在沙发里。汤姆把碗碟清理干净，你已经打了个哈欠。  
他应声扫了你一眼，注意到茶几上的电脑，打趣的问你：“同学，作业写完了吗？”  
你乜斜着他，回答：“快了，Prof.H你要看看吗？”  
他笑了，摸着胡子：“你发到我邮箱就行，”接着没忘了再加一句，“备注班级学号。”  
你抄起抱枕朝他丢过去，他很轻松的接住了。笑着朝你抛回去，然后也提着自己的电脑挨着你坐下。  
“还要弄吗？”你看着他纤长的手指游走在键盘上，眼睛随着光标移动。静静的把头靠上他的肩膀。  
他也用头抵住你：“是啊，还要弄一会。”  
“不早了，”你看了眼表，手顺势环住了他的腰。  
“嗯……哈哈。”他回答的语气逐渐发展成了大笑，因为你把手指勾起来开始挠他的腰，“停下……”他笑得喘不过来气还要躲闪着你持续“作恶”的手指，直到整个人都被你压倒在靠垫上。  
你也笑了，亲一口他的脸颊。抬起一根手指绕在他的胡子上画旋儿。  
“真的要吗？”他呼一口气，门牙轻轻咬住了一点儿下嘴唇，抬起眼皮望着你。  
你最受不了他这个表情，猛地把头埋进他的脖颈，一顿狂吻。  
你们两个一路扒着对方的衣服，一路跌跌撞撞的亲热着倒回了卧室，刚要上床，汤姆一用力就将你打横抱起。后背陷进床垫里，汤姆柔软的嘴唇顺着你的脸颊、下巴，嘴唇不断索取。他的胡子一点也不扎，只是弄得你痒痒的。你也热情的回应着他，手不老实的揉上他的屁股。汤姆笑呵呵的从你身上爬起来，一双大手爱抚着你的胸口，轻轻的在那里也印上一吻。他的动作没有停止，继续顺着你的身体向下爬，直到跪在你的两腿中间。他的一只大手捞住你的脚趾，嘴唇贴在你的小腿上曲曲绕绕的一直吻到大腿根。“好痒……”你欢快的笑个不停，“唔……”他扶着你的腿向上举起来，头彻底埋在你身下……其实你早已经很有感觉了，他的舌尖很灵活的舔弄着，另一只手轻轻地搓揉……  
“啊……”你忍不住叫一声，接着问他，“你打算什么时候刮胡子？”  
“什么？”他又舔了几下才腾出嘴来回答你的问题，“我不想刮。”然后用向下耷拉的小狗眼儿看着你，你又心软了，虽然你总觉得他的胡子好像会沾到什么。  
下意识地看了一下墙上的挂表，他已经拨开了你的身体，轻轻挤进来，“唔……”你们俩同时呻吟一声，身体完全结合到一起。  
“天哪，”他缓慢的抽动着，只觉得一阵要命的快感。  
“我爱你。”你亲吻着他的睫毛，感受着他完全属于你了的满足，双腿更用力的勾紧了他的腰。

3.  
一个难得两人都如此悠闲的周末。  
你给汤姆分享完自己小时候的照片，便询问他，也想看看他的。  
起初他还遮遮掩掩的，后来实在拗不过你，就拿出来了。你夸他可爱，他就抿嘴笑，有点不好意思。  
“像一只可爱的小猴子。”你不带恶意的评价着，眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光，用手指摸着照片上小汤姆的笑脸，让你的血液中都充满了幸福感。  
又翻了几页，你看着他其它的照片笑个不停，他顺着你的目光望过去，无奈的耸肩，表示：“谁小时候还没有几张……光着身体的照片呢？”  
“嗯……我想如果我们要孩子的话，到时候就不给孩子拍了吧！”你略带笑意的回话。  
隔了几秒，他才“嗯……”的一声，你抬头望着他的脸，英俊的两颊微微染上红晕，还有他的耳廓正在以肉眼可见的速度由粉变红……  
“让我看看你穿过小裙子没，”你觉得气氛突然变得有些微妙，赶紧把视线又转回到相册上，你知道汤姆家也有几个女孩子……所以，应该可以看到……“天哪！”果然不出所料，让你发现一张，照片里的小汤姆穿着一件蓬蓬的纱裙，精致的发卡别在凌乱的小卷毛上，肉肉的小胳膊还挎着一只装满鲜花的竹篮。他表情庄重的凝视着镜头，看上去很努力的想挤出一个微笑，俏皮的小鼻尖微微上扬，眉毛向下耷拉着，就像他现在一样……你看着他此刻的表情，忍不住想：放松一点吧！汤姆，我现在又没让你穿裙子！  
他发现你在看着他，便瘪起嘴来轻轻摇头，说：“如果我们以后会有个男孩子的话，”他的声音显得有点紧张，“也不要给他拍这种了。“说完，他抬起手指慌张的刮了一下自己的鼻尖，补充观点：“当然，除非他自己喜欢……”  
你冲他做了个鬼脸，表示暂时不会再刁难他了。  
汤姆如释重负的起身，问你一会儿想吃什么。

4.  
学校放假了，学生们已经陆续回家。但汤姆还要留在学校里，你决定陪陪他，晚几天再走。  
找到他时，他正站在那堵鲜有人光顾的书架前，拿着一本书，仔细读着，鼻梁上架的镜框为他的鼻子遮掩了一丝锋芒，深色的风衣外套微微敞开着，里面露出来你送给他那件米色的针织毛衫。  
你嘴角上扬，悄悄地朝他走过去，在马上靠近他的时候，他却突然抬起了眼皮。你俩相视一笑，他哈着气音说：“对不起，我本来想装作没看到你的样子，但是实在忍不住了。”  
你抬起手指贴在嘴边，“嘘”了一声，他赶紧把嘴唇抿紧。你贴着他从狭窄的书架间穿过去，看了看他拿着的书，又扫视了所有目光所及的书背，感到一阵倦意。他一直在看书，你觉得有点无聊了，这时他递过来一个东西在你手上，是一本专业书。你强打着精神翻阅起来，手插进汤姆的外套里，一边揉弄他的后腰。揉着揉着，你的手越发不老实起来，在风衣的遮掩下，摸上了你教授的屁股。汤姆的身体一下子收紧了，但他还是没有抬头，只是清了清嗓子。不过你丝毫不为所动，手掌游走着，甚至有滑到他两腿之间的趋势……你听见他明显加重的呼吸。  
你把手里的书搭在书架上，钻进他怀里，够下他的脖子，轻轻贴在他耳边说了句话，紧接着狠狠吻上他那双诱人的嘴唇。你像只终于吃到食物的小野兽，对着他的唇又啃又咬，他发出一声呻吟，你继续残忍的对着他“嘘”了一声。你想这是个好地方，既不会有人来打扰，也没有摄像头，可以对他百般蹂躏的同时欣赏他不得不将嘴巴闭严的羞耻样儿。  
“停……下。”汤姆的脸涨的像一只熟透的番茄，他想反抗。你假装被他推了一个趔趄，撞在书架上，他赶紧用手把你捞回来。  
“小心点!”你恶人先告状。  
嗯~汤姆现在脸上的表情好看极了。  
你在心里窃笑，又强硬的钻进了他的怀里。

5.  
“明天你回家么？”你正窝在沙发上往嘴里塞着零食追剧，汤姆的声音从身后传来。  
“嗯。”你订的是明天下午的票，你心不在焉的回应着他，目不转睛的盯着屏幕上的夏洛克。  
身后的人一反常态，你感觉有什么湿漉漉的东西在搔弄你的耳垂，“哦，我的天！”你意识到他正在舔你，“别闹，华生他们要去破案了!”  
笔记本被一双大手“啪”的合上。你生气了，使劲揪着肇事者的鼻头，狠狠的扽了一下！  
“嗷！”他惨叫一声，接着一脸可怜相儿的捂着自己泛红的鼻子尖。这时，你才注意到，他的下巴光秃秃的，“你竟然刮胡子了？！”你非常惊讶。  
“嗯。”他鼻音很重的哼一声，把手放下去，让你检查他滑溜溜的脸颊。  
正想说点什么，他已经把你抱起来，胳膊用力的架住你的大腿，让你保持一个面对面骑跨在他肚子上的姿势。  
呃……你破天荒的脸红了，直觉他是在报复你前两天在图书馆对他做的事情……  
下一秒，你的背抵在了墙壁上，他强势的吻朝你压下来，过渡的热情席卷了整个口腔。  
……  
第二天，醒过来的你浑身酸痛，作为当事人，对于“图书馆事件”……只能说有一点后悔，虽然，不会改就是了。  
不过还好，下午坐在车上，你已经感觉好多了。并且给汤姆发送了无数条“等我回来，就怎么怎么样你”这种句式的威胁。  
汤姆的反应还是蛮淡定的，他回复了一个微笑，两个压缩包，三项作业要求。  
你的手指在屏幕上犹豫了半天才没把这人拉黑掉。

6.  
中午，大部分师生都去用餐了，你用“请教问题”这个借口赖在他的办公室里。  
你已经给他分享过好多自己的假日见闻了，而他只是静静的听着，不时回应两句。  
“你放假都干什么了？”虽然你知道答案，但还是问他。  
“看书，工作……聚餐，”他把眼镜摘下叠起来放到一边，漂亮的蓝眼睛充满真诚的望着你，做了个夸张的口型，“还有想你。”  
好吧……你颇为傲娇的在脑海里划掉了几项预备用在他身上的“整人诡计”。  
汤姆伸出舌尖来舔了舔下唇的纹路，又缩回去，像一只小猫朝人伸出来长着粉嫩肉垫的小爪子，你抑制住想把它抓住的冲动。  
你轻轻吻了吻他的嘴角，像是表扬又像奖赏。“门锁了吗？”你忽然响起来什么，问他。  
“嗯，你刚进来就锁上了。”  
你点点头，又叹一口气，离你毕业还有一段时间，到时候你们的感情就终于不用再遮遮掩掩，但是每天相处的时间也不会有这么长了……  
汤姆好像察觉到了你的情绪，牵起你的手把你拉进怀里。你坐在他的腿上，蹭着他下巴上新长出来的胡子茬。还蛮舒服的……在他的爱抚下，你的情绪逐渐稳定下来，事情就是这样，总不会只有一面，但只要你们两个人一起面对，应该也不会太艰难。  
“咚咚咚！”突然响起的敲门声，吓得你从他的腿上弹起来，无比庆幸，你们现在的角度透过窗口的玻璃根本不会让人发现。  
“咚咚咚……”  
你们俩摒住了呼吸，互相交换着眼神，等待着门口的人放弃。  
“咯吱咯吱。”  
门外的人转起了把手。  
谁啊？估计有急事？？你感觉很紧张，悄悄站起来指指身后的大储物柜，用手示意汤姆去开门，同时把自己塞进去。  
汤姆点头会意，用手揉了揉眼睛，重新把眼睛戴起来，朝门口走去。  
“嗯……是，我不小心睡着了……”你藏在柜子里听到外边汤姆装模做样的讲话。  
觉得好笑，又期待着能赶紧结束。  
你扫视着柜子的里面，还真装了不少东西，你认出有一只箱子是汤姆的，那上面摆着一架显微镜……是之前汤姆因为兴趣置办的“玩具”，你忍不住想起来有一次你把汤姆射出的液体，取了一点抹在玻片上……  
那次让他羞了好久……  
就这么在脑海中过着一篇篇的往事，你听到一声温柔又磁性的呼唤，接着柜门被拉开，你又站在阳光里了，扑进了熟悉的怀抱，背上的大手将你揽得紧紧的。

The End.


End file.
